Almorzando con amor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanami y Yuuna aprovechan otro de sus momentos a solas para comer juntas, aunque a Yuuna le atrae bastante la idea de darle de comer en la boca a Nanami, contagiándole de golpe aquel gusto suyo tan particular. Oneshot


Gracias a las sugerencias recibidas en los reviews en el primer OS, y en virtud de que estamos cerca del cierre de año, les traigo este segundo OS. Realmente me hace ilusión hacer este aporte, bastante valioso para mí

 **Almorzando con amor**

─ O-onee-sama… Esto es…

─ Dime, Nanami. Soy toda oídos para ti.

─ ¿De verdad… es necesario hacer esto? Es un poco vergonzoso…

Nanami y Yuuna se encontraban en casa de la segunda, y ambas se encontraban comiendo juntas… muy juntas, pues Nanami se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su senpai y amante, y esta tomaba los palillos para darle de comer en la boca a su novia. Estaban completamente solas en ese momento, pero eso no ayudaba a que fuera menos vergonzoso para Nanami, la cual estaba más roja que su propio cabello.

─ Vamos, di "aahhh", que aquí viene el avioncito.

─ ¡Onee-sama!

Yuuna no da muestras de escuchar las protestas de Nanami y le da en la boca un nuevo bocado de arroz. La rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras su enrojecida novia masticaba lentamente y con la mirada desviada, como si intentara inútilmente ocultar su rubor. Nanami se sentía en ese momento como una niña pequeña, la mataba la pena pensar de ese modo en sí misma, si bien adoraba estar en las piernas perfectas de Yuuna.

Yuuna por su parte adoraba con toda su alma hacer aquello. Le enternecía a más no poder darle de comer a Nanami en la boca, y el rubor que le sacaba casi le hacía querer reír. Justo cuando toma un camarón con los palillos, dispuesta a seguirle dando de comer a su amada, esta le detiene la mano, extrañando mucho a Yuuna.

─ ¿Nanami?

─ Onee-sama, estás siendo muy injusta.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Me refiero a que no es justo que sólo tú me des de comer, y que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo. También yo quiero darle de comer a onee-sama.

Yuuna estaba perpleja. Era la primera vez que Nanami le decía esa clase de cosas, pero eso, muy lejos de molestarla, la hace sonreír con ternura. Deja los palillos sobre uno de los platos en la mesa para que pudiera usar su mano para tomar el rostro de Nanami, pues su otra mano la estaba usando para abrazar a Nanami por la cintura.

─ ¿Entonces quieres darme de comer? Eres muy tierna y audaz para decir algo así, Nanami.

Nanami se sonroja todavía más de lo que ya estaba (si algo así realmente era posible) y empieza a retorcer sus manos con enorme nerviosismo. Yuuna le da a Nanami un suave beso que poco a poco sube su intensidad, aunque no lleva al máximo la pasión, pues la propia Yuuna separa sus labios y hace que Nanami se levantara para ella misma hacerlo después.

─ Está bien, Nanami. Puedes sentarte tú primero, y yo me sentaré en tus piernas para que me des de comer ¿Qué te parece?

─ ¿¡EEEEHHHH!?

Era verdad que estaba pidiendo ser ella quien le diera de comer a su amante, pero no había dicho nada con respecto a que ella se sentara en sus piernas. Ahora Nanami no sabía si había sido una buena idea proponer aquello, pero ya fuera que se retractara o no, sabía que Yuuna no iba a permitir que diese un paso atrás. Nanami se sienta con nerviosismo y deja que Yuuna se sentara en sus piernas, toma los palillos con una mano temblorosa y captura a duras penas unas verduras. Yuuna cierra sus ojos abre bien grande la boca, dando una imagen tan adorable que Nanami sentía que podría quedarse ciega si la seguía viendo mucho rato. No es que le importara mucho, le gustaba verla con ese gesto, pero tenía que cumplir con lo que dijo y le acerca la comida hasta que ya estaban las verduras en su boca. Yuuna mastica su bocado con mucho gusto, y después le dirige una mirada radiante a Nanami.

─ Estuvo delicioso ¿Me das más?

─ S-sí, onee-sama ─ responde Nanami bastante roja.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Nanami repite el proceso algunas veces más. Podía en ese momento comprender porqué Yuuna le daba de comer de ese modo, pues la vista era tan placentera que podría morirse con una enorme sonrisa ahí mismo. Le hacía bastante feliz tener esa oportunidad para conocer un poquito más a su amante, y esta faceta era sin duda bastante adorable, tanto que quería verla así alguna otra vez.

 **Fin**

* * *

Una vez más aprovecho para agradecer las sugerencias sobre cómo dar con las novelas visuales (ahí comprendí que no eran juegos como tal) de Sono Hanabira. Espero por sus valiosas opiniones al respecto ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño OS? Estaré pendiente de sus respuestas, y que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Hasta otra


End file.
